


Limits

by sin_stories (from_those_fandoms)



Series: Little And Not So Little Things [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun is a brat, Dom Yoo Kihyun, Kihyun is a fucking great Dom, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Sub Lim Changkyun | I.M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_those_fandoms/pseuds/sin_stories
Summary: Changkyun and Kihyun talk about their dos and don'ts.





	Limits

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like this was too heavy?? for my little kyun fic so it's on its own. It takes place during the sudden cut in chapter 17!
> 
> Have fun!

Kihyun runs his hands up over exposed skin and gently pulls Changkyun back by his waist. Fixing him with an amused smirk as the other tilts his head, eyes inquisitive.

“So, spanking, huh? You like that, Baby?” Kihyun teases, hands sliding down to splay above the swell of Changkyun’s ass, his thumbs dipping in to the boxer’s waistband.

Changkyun stares at Kihyun, eyes round in surprise at the unexpected question.

“N-nooo,” his voice drags out the word, feigning denial.

“I literally have my hands on your ass. Maybe try again, Baby. Without lying. Or, I can just prove you wrong myself,” Kihyun lightly pats down his left palm for emphasis.

Something flashes across Changkyun’s eyes before they steel over, “No,” he says firmly.

Kihyun raises an eyebrow. Then, his lips curl in amusement.

“Oh, my sweet sneaky Baby. I _know_ you like it. You think that by being a brat I’ll give you want you want? Wrong,” Kihyun pulls back his thumbs and lets go, making the waistband snap against Changkyun’s skin.

Gasping, Changkyun jolts and leans forward from the sudden sting. His hands fall from Kihyun’s shoulders to press against his chest in fists. Changkyun glares at the smug face before him.

“Mean,” he bites out.

“Don't sound so affronted. You like it,” Kihyun says.

“It hurts,” Changkyun pouts.

“Again, you like it.”

“But- But,” Changkyun’s lips wobble as his eyes start to water.

“Oh no. Fuck, Baby, I’m so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Was it too much? Oh fuck. Sweetheart, I’m sorry,” Kihyun panics, hands fluttering over the other’s body.

Changkyun sniffs, “Daddy, kiss better,” he taps his bottom lip.

“Of course,” Kihyun gently cups his face and leans forward to give Changkyun a soft peck.

When their lips touch, however, Changkyun surges forward. His hands grip Kihyun’s collar to pull him closer, legs moving to fold and lift him up so that he can kneel over Kihyun. He presses his lips intently against the other’s frozen ones. Changkyun whines. He nips and sucks at Kihyun’s lips to get him to reciprocate in kind.

Getting nothing of that sort, he bites and pulls hard on Kihyun’s bottom lip in annoyance. He releases it to sit back and cross his arms, scowling at the other. Kihyun had not put his hands on him even once after dropping them from his face in surprise, resting them on the bed by his sides instead. Changkyun scowls harder.

“You brat,” Kihyun laughs incredulously, “You absolute fucking brat. I actually thought I went too far and did something wrong. Yeah we talked about safewords, _but fuck_.”

Changkyun frowns, “You didn't kiss back.”

“I wonder why,” Kihyun rolls his eyes, “Baby, I thought I actually hurt you or something.”

Changkyun scoffs, “It was barely a sting. I can handle worse.”

“Evidently. And on that note, we’re going to talk about this. I want to know your limits. So that, hopefully, shit like this won't happen again just because you want to single handedly shorten my fucking lifespan,” Kihyun glares.

“Sorry,” Changkyun mumbles, looking rightly chagrined, “I didn't mean to.”

Kihyun deflates and brushes back Changkyun’s hair to kiss his forehead, “It’s okay, I was just really taken aback. It’s not that you can't do it, you can. Completely acceptable. Don't feel too bad about it, Sweetheart, we should have talked about our limits and whatnot. We’ll do it now, hm?”

“Okay,” Changkyun shifts forward slightly, “Can we cuddle?” he requests with pleading eyes.

“Sure. You’ll need to get up for that to happen though.”

“No I don't. Just carry me back with you,” Changkyun bounces, “Carry me, carry me!”

Kihyun holds him steady by his hips, “Baby, I can't shuffle back on the bed and carry you. How am I even supposed to do that?”

Changkyun shrugs.

“Exactly. Get up,” Kihyun pats him on the hip.

Changkyun grumbles and stands by the bed. He jumps back onto it and crawls up to Kihyun as soon as he sees the other sitting in the middle of the bed. Then, he promptly pushes Kihyun’s shoulders to get him to lie on the pillows and falls on him, resting the right side of his face over Kihyun’s heart. Content.

“Happy?” Kihyun asks, drawing random shapes on Changkyun’s back.

“With you? Always.”

Changkyun laughs at the feeling of Kihyun groaning into his hair. He reaches out for the other’s free hand and plays with his fingers.

“So, you want to know about my limits? What if I have none? What if I tell you that you can do _whatever you want_ to me?” Changkyun lifts his head to wiggle his eyebrows.

Kihyun snorts, “Bullshit. You always go around the house complaining about this and that, especially about everyone calling you a furry.”

“Because I'm not!!” Changkyun thumps his head against Kihyun’s shoulder, “At least call it petplay,” he whines.

“Petplay, huh?”

“I dunno,” Changkyun shrugs, burying his face deeper into Kihyun, fitting their linked hands between their chests.

“Oh! I do know that I don't like bodily fluids and stuff. My cum, your cum and our saliva should be just fine,” Changkyun says and licks a stripe up the neck by him.

Kihyun presses his fingers down hard as he slides them along Changkyun's spine, “Don't try to start something, Baby. We’re not fucking today. And no, I will not be swayed. Today is a day of _talking_.”

“Ugh, boring.”

“Suck it up, it’s what the others forced before they left. You're stuck with it, but so am I.”

“Good!” Changkyun chirps.

“Brat,” Kihyun pinches Changkyun’s side, making him shriek in indignation.

“Back to the topic, fluids as a hard limit?”

“Mm, yup. I’m honestly fine with anything, but that.”

“Anything?”

“Anything, minus all that furry shit,” Changkyun huffs just to be petty.

Kihyun coos, “Poor thing. Don't worry, Daddy will call you his puppy for a different reason, hm?”

Changkyun squirms, “I- I said I don't know,” he whimpers, pulling up Kihyun’s hand that he has been playing with to hide his face behind.

“Do you want to find out?” Kihyun asks, detangling his fingers to ruffle the other’s hair.

Changkyun turns his face into Kihyun’s neck, hiding, and shrugs.

“We won't be doing anything about it if you’re not 100% sure, Sweetheart.”

“Not even try?” he hears the other murmur.

“If you want, we can,” Kihyun reassures.

“Soon?” Changkyun wiggles, getting excited, and almost knocks the other’s chin with his head in the process.

“Not _that_ soon. As soon as our schedule allows.”

Grateful, Changkyun kisses up Kihyun’s neck and jaw. Then, he takes back the hand on his head with both of his own and starts to pepper kisses on the palm and fingers.

Kihyun giggles, nuzzling his nose into Changkyun’s strawberry-scented hair. The sudden thought of how Changkyun uses those sickeningly sweet smelling kid shampoos along with all his other hair products come to mind. The group always has an extra bottle somewhere, ever since the baby went on a full day sulk one fateful day when someone forgot to buy his stuff. He kept muttering about how dumb, normal ones don't make him smell like whatever he had been fixated on at that time. Kihyun smiles softly, closing his eyes. _He’s always been such a demanding little baby_ , he contemplates fondly.

“Daddy?”

“Hm?”

“What about yours?”

Kihyun makes a confused sound, not moving his face from the top of Changkyun’s head.

“Your limits. What are they?”

“Ah,” Kihyun shifts so that his mouth is no longer covered, “My hard limits are similar to yours but more specific; no bloodplay or omorashi. I also can't deal with temperature play. Ice is fine, but even that’s a soft limit. Another hard limit; don't pull degradation on me. I’ll do it to you-?” Changkyun hums in approval and gets a kiss on his forehead, “I’ll do it to you. And, like I said, you can act out and say whatever, but don't lash at me in a way that indicates I’m a horrible dom. You can goad me; mockingly tell me that my actions don’t affect you; rile me up and all that. But once I get strongly told off about how I do things, it’ll make me think I fucked up by doing something wrong. The feeling will fester and lead to me dropping pretty bad.”

Changkyun freezes.

He scrambles up to sit on Kihyun’s stomach and holds his surprised face between his hands. Changkyun leans down to place a soft peck on Kihyun’s forehead before closing his eyes and pressing his own against it.

“I’m so sorry. For earlier.”

Changkyun leans back slightly to look into Kihyun’s eyes, “I wasn't really thinking. I just- I acted like that and made you feel bad for nothing. You honestly didn’t do anything wrong, I actually really liked what you did. I think I was kind of flustered and panicky because of it, so acted like a brat to divert your attention or something. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m okay.”

Kihyun pushes himself to sit up. Changkyun slides down to land on his lap, gripping Kihyun’s shoulders.

“Cherry. My safeword is ‘Cherry’,” Kihyun lets the other know, hands caressing his sides, “I’ve already told you that you can act however you want. I mean it. If you’re going to be a brat, you can. I’m not going to stop you. What happened earlier was… it was a learning experience? We’re both more aware now, yeah?”

Changkyun nods. Slumping forward and hooking his chin over Kihyun’s shoulder, Changkyun curls his limbs around Kihyun and clings.

“On a lighter note, I like getting tied up.”

Changkyun snorts, shaking his head, “How is that in any way lighter?”

“Uh, because I like silk better than rope?” Kihyun tries.

“Hmm, valid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kihyun's last hard limit may sound messy and might not make sense because I can't explain things for shit but it is a Thing okay just know that hsfdsgdk


End file.
